1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, more specifically, to information exchange over universal serial bus (USB).
2. Description of the Related Art
USB is becoming an increasingly common communication path between computer systems and peripheral devices. Computer systems may communicate with USB devices (such as mass storage USB devices) using a standard protocol over a USB bus. When a USB device electrically connects to a computer system, a host controller on the computer system enumerates the USB device and initiates loading a device driver to communicate with the USB device (e.g., computer systems may implement a mass storage device class to communicate with USB storage devices). USB storage devices may include card readers, magnetic hard drives, optical drives (for compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs)), flash memory devices (such as keydrives), digital cameras, digital audio players, etc.